<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Погребок генерала Форкосигана / General Vorkosigan's vine cellar by Estell_Greydaw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727797">Погребок генерала Форкосигана / General Vorkosigan's vine cellar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estell_Greydaw/pseuds/Estell_Greydaw'>Estell_Greydaw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Handmade, photostory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:53:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estell_Greydaw/pseuds/Estell_Greydaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Заветный погребок старого генерала Форкосигана, ручная дендарийская вышивка с дендарийским пейзажем и партизанские дендарийские ножи.<br/>Old General Vorkosigan's treasured cellar, antique painted bottles, hand-made Dendarii embroidery and Dendarii guerrilla knives.<br/>Bottles were painted and embroidery was made for this photostory. Knives was made by my father-in-law</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Погребок генерала Форкосигана / General Vorkosigan's vine cellar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Дендарийские горы, дендарийские бутылки, дендарийская водка и старые ножи, которыми было так славно резать глотки цетам и снимать с них скальпы. Сколько воспоминаний, сколько истории! /
/ Dendarii mountains, dendarii bottles, dendarii vodka and old knives with which it was so nice to cut the cets throats and scalped them. So many memories, so many history!</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>[/MORE]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>